


18. Accident

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [18]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Some Humor, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Accident. You can't live that long without dying in embarrassing ways sometimes.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf & Nicky | Nicolò
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 16
Kudos: 116





	18. Accident

They don't always die in battle, warriors.

Sometimes they just die as humans.

Nicky's first brush with electricity was a DC current passing straight through him. (He wired the safehouse himself.)

Joe crashes the very first automobile in Ohio: ends up with his head through the windshield. 

They're in Peru when Booker tries a fruit he's never seen before and anaphylaxis closes his throat; the others mimic his puffy cheeks for _decades_.

Andy has fallen off everything a human can fall from: mountains, horses, walls, roofs, ladders.

Nile's mortified when she slips on that banana peel and goes down hard.


End file.
